Sight Unseen
by charming writer
Summary: This is my fourth story in here the source and the triad finally know who the charmed ones descendant is and set out to kill her Cole and Phoebe get together and her sisters and she find out who Melissa is to.


**Sight Unseen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling productions except for Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: This is my series of Charmed going from season two to seven all stories will be the same as that on the show except seasons two and three, which will class as one year because of Dan and Cole the rest will continue as normal. **

**Note: My stories will be a little different but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. All the characters of Charmed including Andy Trudeau who didn't die Darryl Morris Triad Source will be recurring characters as well as Cole who works for the Triad. I'll be using spells from the show and some I create myself in these stories they'll be different but have the same affect and better sounding. **

**Extra Note: This episode's the same as Sight Unseen except for a few added or changed scenes like Melissa being the white lighter instead of Leo and a big surprise happens.**

_Episode Five_

Clubroom Saturday Seventh December Nineteen Ninety Nine

_Andy Phoebe and Melissa are at the bar Phoebe looks at her watch._

Phoebe: Hey Mitch you'd better get Andy another drink.

_He looks at Andy sitting next to her._

Mitch:Okay but that's over the club limit.

Andy: No please I'm fine really Prue's just probably held up at work or something.

_Piper approach's the bar._

Piper:Wait? She still hasn't called?

Melissa:Nope.

Piper:You think she's stood you up?

Andy:Not deliberately but ever since you guys came back from pilgrim times she's been on a demon bender.

Phoebe: Plus it's the only thing she talks about these days.

Melissa: And here I thought that was my job.

_Coming back Mitch gives Andy his drink._

Piper:HeyMitch better make that a double he'll need it when I'm finished with Prue.

_She picks up the phone._

Phoebe:Speaking of men how you and Dan doing is he keeping you warm?

Piper:No he's not actually.

Phoebe:Ohhoney you still freezing him like you did Leo when you and he?

_Phoebe giggles._

Piper:No I'm not freezing him Phoebe I'm just undecided that's all.

Andy: Undecided about what?

Piper: About whether to tell Dan I'm a witch or not.

Phoebe: Aren't he and Jenny visiting her parents?

Piper: They are so I've only a week to decide what to do I mean we've been dating a month now and our relationships really heavy and the amount of times I've told him I've had to leave because of family emergencies it's no wonder he hasn't gotten suspicious yet.

Melissa: You sure you should tell him Piper? Do you think he could handle it?

Piper: I don't know I thought of using the truth spell in the Book of Shadows but after what happened when Prue used it I decided against it.

Phoebe: Thank god I don't want to be spilling all my gut secrets out again especially to Cole.

_Piper dials Prue's cell on the phone. _

Phoebe: If me and him continue this flirting tango thing I'm goanna have to start concentrating on myself.

_Hearing her cell ring in her BMW X5 Prue answers it._

Prue:(In the phone) Hello?

Piper:HeyPrue where are you?

Prue:I'm on my way home from work Piper oh you'll never guess what I found on the internet remember Micah?

Piper:The seventh century hottie? How can we forget?

Melissa: Okay enough about the past tell her about the present.

Prue:Well I traced his ancestors and found an entire history of the village we visited I figured it might give us a clue to the identity of the demon that the source and the triad sent to kill us.

Piper:Um Prue aren't you forgetting something?

Prue:Not really my report on the Winslow collections not due till Monday.

Piper:No I mean something else like Andy and the fact you were supposed to be going out on a date with him.

Prue:Andy oh alright uh just give him a drink and explain to him what's happened.

Piper:If we give him anymore drinks we'll have to send him to an A.A. meeting.

Prue:How longs he been there?

Piper:About an hour and three hundred and twenty seven peanuts.

Prue:Alright what should I do?

Piper:Well remorse's good and attendances better.

Prue:Piper I'm half way across town besides I've gotta get home and look up all this demon stuff.

Piper:Can't that wait?

Prue:Andyou think the source and the triad will? Look we've gotta them before they get us so we can save Mel's future.

PiperAlright then.

_She hangs up._

Phoebe:Is she okay?

Piper:Doyou mean does Prue know the gravity of her actions and is coming back to normality nope.

Phoebe: I tell you that woman's obsessed even more so than Mel.

_Melissa laughs._

Andy: God I hope she's not like that when we married.

Melissa: Who knows maybe that won't bother you about her?

Phoebe: Wait a sec Prue and Andy are married in the future?

Melissa: I can't tell you, you know that you'll have to find out yourself.

Piper: Are me and Dan still together? What about children you did say we have descendants in the future.

Melissa: Yes but I also said I can't tell you anything without bringing huge future conciseness's to light.

Phoebe: See that's the thing I don't like about time travel I mean what if something bad happened to us years gone say one of us dies of cancer because we smoked by knowing that now we can prevent it happening by not smoking then.

Melissa: Yeah but you know as well as I Phoebe the future's not set in stone things change.

Piper: Like Prue and her madness if she doesn't do something soon.

Front Porch

_Prue walks up noticing the front door open she goes inside and sees all the mirrors broken she steps on some broken glass then continues into the living room someone attacks her from behind and they roll onto the couch Prue uses her power and the attacker crashes through the window._

OPENING CREDITS 

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited too long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

PRUDENCE DONNA HALLIWELL

PIPER MARIE HALLIWELL

PHOEBE JAYNE HALLIWELL

MELISSA HALE

ANDREW TRUDEAU

DANIEL GORDON

DARRYL MORRIS

COLE TURNER / BELTHAZOR

GUEST STARRING

ABBEY

THE SOURCE

THE TRIAD

TROXIA

MITCH BARTENDER

GUEST MUSIC STAR

A1

San Francisco Bay & City Night 

_Fading in various scenes of San Francisco bay and City are lit up whilst the song "Changing Face" by Comeback Kid's playing._

What have you become? Now you fight a losing war.  
I look at this and it's all a mess seems like anything that's real, I just can't see.  
I can't see the truth in you I can't see the real in you.  
Show your face and take the world but instead, you have to fit the mould.  
With this front you're losing respect I know you're better than that.  
Your time is running out your front is wearing thin.  
So how long can you live like this? I know this isn't who you really are.  
Do you want to break free, from all the lies you put in front?  
Now take them back do you want to break free?  
I don't need a crew, to validate myself you're all the same.  
Your identity's fading fast.

Living Room

_Sitting on the couch Melissa's checking on Prue's arm whilst Piper's sweeping up the glass._

Melissa: It doesn't seem to be broken it's bruising mainly

_Phoebe comes in carrying an ice pack._

Phoebe:Here you go Mel.

_She hands her the ice pack which she places on Prue's shoulder._

Melissa: Thanks Phoebe.

Phoebe: You feeling better Prue?

Prue:I think so I was more stunned then hurt you know it just happened so fast.

Piper:It's eerie knowing somebody went through every room in the house smashing mirrors touching who knows what.

Phoebe:Fondling who knows what.

Piper:It's just so creepy well at least nothing's missing.

Prue:How do you know it wasn't a demon?

Melissa: Because demons don't usually fondle Prue.

Piper:Besides the only one we knew who used mirrors was Kali and we vanquished her sorry ass.

Prue:Yeah by smashing her reflection in the mirror.

_Darryl and Andy come down the stairs. _

Prue: I know she's supposed to be dead an all but so were the Grimlock's.

Melissa: That's different that was Halloween the day where all magic could be tapped into of course they could come back.

Darryl:Please don't remind me about them.

Piper:Did you two find anything?

Andy:Not muchjust a bunch of fingerprints that don't match any of your samples we'll run them through the computer see if any name's pop up.

Prue:They won't guy's hello Book of Shadows one o one mirrors the portals from which evil enters through.

Phoebe:Yeah but there finger prints and demons don't have fingers.

Darryl:Well on the human side of things we need you and your sisters to put together a grudge list of any enemies you have past or present.

_Prue hands Darryl a piece of paper._

Prue:Already done.

Darryl:(Reading from the list) Javna Barbas Yama what did you do? Date the United Nations?

Prue:It's the demons warlocks and various forces of evil we've faced since becoming witches.

Andy:That's not exactly what we meant Prue.

Prue:Okay I'm goanna gets the Book of Shadows and see if I can find anything about mirrors.

_Prue goes upstairs_.

Darryl: Is she okay?

Phoebe:Prue's been a little fixated lately.

Melissa:More like obsesseddo you think it was a bad human guy?

Andy:In any other house definitely around here you never know.

Prue:(From upstairs) Piper? Phoebe? Darryl? Andy? Mel?

_The gang go upstairs to the Attic._

Attic

_Piper Phoebe Darryl Andy and Melissa walk in._

Piper:What is it?

Prue:That door was unlocked.

Darryl:So?

Prue:So ever since the source and the triad sent a demon to wipe out our family line I've been locking it encase they tried to use the book to kill us.

Melissa: Prue demons don't need the door to be locked to get the book and even if they had to unlock it unless they knew away around the protection spell the books save.

Darryl:Wait a secyou lock this door but not the front one?

Andy: I know you'd think having their sister date a cop they'd listen.

Phoebe:Hey we listenI lock the front door.

Piper:Me too mostly.

Prue:I don't why bother?

Darryl:Because you're three young women living in a big city in fact your whole attitude to security baffles me you have no alarm system no dead bolts no dog.

Prue:Darryl we're three witches I think we can handle it.

Andy: (About the door) doesn't look like the door was jimmied.

Phoebe:So what do you thinking we're dealing Prue with a lock picking demon?

Piper:It doesn't look like anything's missing up here either.

Melissa:Exactly which why I think it's ludicrous not to rule out a human couldn't have done this.

Prue:Well I think it's ludicrous not to think the source and the triad have nothing to do with this.

Piper:Okay Darryl Andy why don't you both go check on those fingerprints us girls need to have a little conference here.

Darryl:Alright goodnight.

Phoebe:Night.

_Darryl and Andy leave the room._

Prue:Okay Mel I need you to go up there and ask the Elders about everything they know about the triad.

Piper:Uh Prue? Maybe a little perspective here before you go and ask her to do that.

Melissa: Precisely like I don't think a demon did this so why should I go up there?

Prue: Because it's your job that's why look the source and the triad sent somebody back in time and nearly wiped out our entire line and I'm willing to bet they did this to.

_She picks up the Book of Shadows. _

Prue: Now if you guys don't wanna take that seriously that's your business me I'm on a mission.

_Prue leaves._

Piper:Okay.

Phoebe:Alright we need to do something about Prue's paranoia soon or it'll destroy her Mel you'd better go up there even if it's just to put her mind at rest.

Melissa: Sure.

_She orbs up to Elder Land._

Triad's Lair

_The three triad members are standing in a circle with the source they summon Cole._

Cole: Why was I summoned here?

Source: You were summoned Belthazor because I've news I finally know who the charmed one's descendant is.

Cole: (Uneasy) Really? Who?

Triad One: Melissa Hale the daughter of Leo Wyatt and Piper Haliwell half white lighter half witch.

Cole: Hale? Isn't she called Halliwell or Wyatt?

Source: No Melissa was adopted after her real parents were killed in the future she's five foot six Mahogany red haired green eyed has tattoos on her back arm leg and waist though there probably hidden.

Cole: You're certain it's her?

Triad Two: Very certain the informant who first came back and told us of the future source's plan arrived here ten minutes ago how can you be sure we're not certain?

Cole:The fact he arrived here ten minutes ago proves it why did it take him so long to come back if he knew who the descendant was in the first place?

Triad Three:Because he's the future source's general and the timeline he comes from is a war zone literally witches and demons destroying each other which is why he couldn't leave his post till now.

Cole:So what do you want me to do kill her?

Source: No Melissa Hale's from twenty six years in the future with a vast amount of Wiccan knowledge she might know you and how to destroy you so we're assigning another.

Cole: You're replacing me? We had a bargain I get the charmed ones and their descendant you give me back my father's soul.

Triad One:This bargains in your best interests not ours.

Triad Two: Don't look at it as replacement Belthazor look at it as assistance besides Troxa can turn invisible even she can't see that which will make it easier for him to kill her then them.

Cole: You're sending Troxa?

Triad Three:We are however if either of you should be caught the same maxims apply we can't risk either of you leading the charmed ones or their descendant to us.

Source: Go Belthazor and make me proud.

Cole:Yes my liege.

_He shimmers out._

Porch

_Troxa's there he turns invisible opens the door and walks inside._

Piper's room

_Phoebe Piper and Andy come in._

Phoebe:I can't believe your suggesting this Andy me and Piper haven't slept together since we were kids.

Andy: Phoebe the perp could come back anytime it's better if you two stay together besides I'll be with Prue so you'll have a man presence around the house encase anything happens.

Piper: Yeah thanks for doing this Andy we really grateful.

Andy:No worries Piper you three are family it's the least I can do.

Manor Interior

_Invisible Troxa's looking for Melissa he searches the kitchen the sunroom and the lounge nothing he walks upstairs and sees Piper's door open he peeks inside and sees Piper Andy and Phoebe he leaves and continues onto the attic._

Attic

_Prue's asleep in a chair Invisible Troxa walks over to Prue he picks up a pillow and holds it above her face Prue wakes up and uses her power he and the pillow fly across the room she stands up looking around._

Hallway

_Melissa orbs in._

Melissa: Hello guy's anyone?

_She hears the doorbell ring and answers it._

Melissa:Cole what you doing here?

Cole:(Concerned)you alright? I just heard.

Melissa:Heard about what?

_Prue Phoebe Piper and Andy come down the stairs._

Cole:The break in you guy's okay?

Phoebe:You came all the way over here for me? I mean for w-we? I mean for us?

Cole:Did you get a look at who it was?

Prue:No.

Cole:I'm goanna make a call get a patrol car to watch the place.

Andy: That's okay Cole I got it covered their on their way.

Prue:Yeah we can handle it.

Cole:No you can't you don't know what kind of evil you're dealing with here.

Piper:Yeah we were just discussing what that weren't we Prue?

_The door opens and Cole sees it close Melissa notices the way he looks. _

Melissa: (Thinking to herself) He knows something well we'll definitely have a talk about what that is tomorrow morning.

Phoebe:Do you want anything Cole like coffee or something?

Prue: Actually Phoebe that's not really a good idea right now we've sort of something very important to discuss.

Cole:That's alright I should go anyway It's getting late call me anytime.

Phoebe:I will thanks.

_He leaves. _

Phoebe: Okay Prue this better be good.

Prue: Well when I was up in the attic and woke up there was a pillow hovering above my face about to smother me.

Piper:A pillow?

Andy:Hovering?

_Prue nods. _

Phoebe: Well that must be the infamous pillow smothering demon.

Piper:Maybe it was a nightmare.

Prue:It wasn't a nightmare and it certainly wasn't a joke there's a demon after me or us I know it.

_Prue goes upstairs._

Melissa:(Thinking to herself)Yeah I'm starting to agree with you Aunt Prue.

Porch

_Cole's there._

Cole:Come out, come out wherever you are.

_Invisible Troxa grabs Cole around the neck and pushes him against the wall Troxa turns visible._

Troxa:What do you think the source and the triad will say when I tell them you saved the witches and their descendant?

Cole:That I didn't want you to get them first.

_Troxa lets go of his neck._

Troxa:You've had your chances Belthazor don't screw up mine again I strike tomorrow night you'd better not be here.

Cole:You don't scare me Troxa you never did.

Troxa:And you don't know how to defeat me Belthazor you never could after all.

_He turns invisible. _

Troxa: You can't fight what you can't see.

_Troxa pins him against the wall again he lets go and Cole coughs he hears someone coming and shimmers out Phoebe opens the front door and looks around._

Kitchen Sunday Eighth December 

_Piper and Andy are drinking some coffee Phoebe comes in._

Phoebe:Can you hand me that please? Actually don't just pour it down my throat.

Piper:You didn't sleep either? Thought I heard you last night.

Phoebe:Thank god for make-up.

_Piper pours her some coffee. _

Phoebe: Maybe we should get an alarm system.

_Prue walks in._

Prue:Hey Phoebe did you borrow Grams' necklace again?

Phoebe:No.

Prue:You sure?

Phoebe:I'm positive why?

Prue: What about my good luck blouse? Have you guys seen it?

Phoebe:The fuchsia paisley one? No I haven't.

Andy:Is anything else missing?

Prue:Not that I know of.

Andy:Prue this is important the guy who broke into the house probably took them.

Prue:Or ademon did for some weird ritualistic ceremony?

Piper:Oh.

Phoebe:Now would that be the pillow smothering demon or the lock picking one?

_Melissa orbs in._

Melissa: Morning guys you all okay?

Piper:Not really we're all still kinda on a knife edge Prue had some stuff taken.

Melissa: Really? What kind of stuff?

Phoebe: A necklace belonging to our Grandmother and her good luck shirt.

Prue: Did you find anything out from the Elders?

Melissa: Yes as far as the Triad's concerned they don't know much they don't even know what it really is.

Prue:Wow six thousand years of conflict and that's it? These guys are serious underachievers.

Melissa:What they do know though is that the triad's at the highest level of the other side one under the source.

Phoebe:Okay that's big.

Prue:That's why we've gotta go after all of them now.

_Prue hands Piper and Phoebe a bag._

Piper:What's this?

Prue:A way to always be prepared.

Phoebe:These are very big contraceptives Prue.

Prue:They're sneakers alright look we're always wearing inappropriate footwear when demons attack Mel and Leo have told us time and again but we don't listen now we will keep them with you at all times.

Phoebe:I'm goanna be so fast in these.

Prue: Oh I'd change your top to sis.

Phoebe: Why what's wrong with my top?

Prue: Its strapless backless and you're not wearing a bra not good demon fighting attire.

Piper: Okay Prue now your venturing into insania this is crazy.

_The doorbell rings._

Hallway

_Everyone walks in Piper unlocks the front door and opens it Darryl is standing there._

Darryl: Hi.

Piper:Hi.

Darryl:We're making progress.

_He walks inside. _

Darryl: The same set of fingerprints we found upstairs were also on the broken mirrors.

Andy: Did you check the FBI computer database?

Darryl:Yes but it came back negative.

Phoebe: What does that mean?

Andy: It means the perp has no criminal record.

Piper:So we're dealing with some weird crazy person?

Darryl:Can't say we don't have enough to go on all we've got are broken mirrors and no missing items.

Melissa: Actually there is stuff missing their Grandmother's necklace and Prue's favourite shirt.

Darryl:Mmm that's funny it's the only thing he took.

Andy: What you thinking Darryl a stalker?

Darryl: Could be.

Phoebe:A stalker? Who would wanna stalk us?

Andy:Anyone meaning you and your sister's will need to get a human grudge list of old classmate's people you work with and old boyfriends.

Piper:Hey what about Roger?

Prue:My old fiancée I don't think so.

Phoebe: You did leave him under a cloud sis maybe he never got over that.

Darryl: She's rightPruethe smallest things can set anyone off.

Prue:** W**ell if it's a stalker then it's a demonic one.

Darryl:In any case I'll need that grudge list ASAP stalkers will do anything to obtain the object of their desire you could be in real danger Prue.

Prue:Thanks.

Darryl:Bye.

_He leaves._

Andy: You need to listen to him Prue.

Prue:Why?

Andy: Because I'm worried about you that's why this isn't just someone smashing all your mirrors or breaking into your house this is someone breaking into your life into your heart they could've been studying you for months watching your every move that's why they go after people like you either they want you or wanna be you and they won't stop till they get you.

_She hands Piper her shoes._

Prue: Okay Doctor Freud if you're finished with the pep talk I gotta go if the demon doesn't kill me the auction house will.

Outside Cole's office

_Melissa walks up to Cole's office his assistant sees her._

Trudy: Excuse me miss can I help you?

Melissa: Yes I'm here to see Cole Turner.

Trudy: Do you have an appointment with him?

Melissa: No I don't.

Trudy: Then I'm sorry but I can't let you see him without one.

Melissa: (Angry) And I'm sorry but this can't wait.

_She barges past her into Cole's office_

Trudy: Hey miss you can't just barge in there.

_She follows her._

Cole's Office

S_itting at his desk Cole looks at information on Troxa suddenly the door bursts open revealing Trudy his assistant and Melissa._

Trudy: I'm so sorry Mr Turner she was so insistent.

_Cole sees Melissa's face and answers her._

Cole: That's alright Trudy I'll see her.

Trudy: Okay I'll be outside if you need anything.

Cole: Right thank you.

_She leaves closing the door._

Cole: What you doing Mel you shouldn't be here?

Melissa: (Angry) cut the crap Cole Turner you exactly know why I'm here; I'm here because you know who's after my family.

Cole: I don't know what you're talking about?

Melissa: (Angry) Oh really?

_Grabbing his neck she pushes him back against the table and stands right in front of him Cole gets bothered. _

Cole: (Gasping) What the hell you doing?

Melissa: (Angry) Getting some answers so unless you wanna choke to death I suggest you tell me who's after them?

_He doesn't answer so she tightens her grip and leans forward more this time he answers._

Cole: (Gasping) alright, alright I tell you.

_She loosens her grip and steps away._

Cole: He's name's Troxa and he's not after your family he's after you.

Melissa: Me?

Cole: Yes the source and the triad know who you are now someone came back from your future and told them so they sent Troxa to kill you because they know you can't see him.

Melissa: He's invisible?

_Cole nods his head._

Melissa: How's he vanquished?

Cole: I don't know but he's vulnerable to cold if he's exposed to it, it makes him partially visible so he can be seen.

Melissa: Well he can't just be after me because he tried to kill Prue with a pillow.

Cole: He's missions to kill you first then go after them later.

Melissa: So somehow we've gotta make it that they see him wait a sec if all the windows in the Manor were opened and the AC was turned on it might just be cold enough to do that I mean the weather man did say it would freeze tonight.

Cole: That's a good plan but what about you what if he tells them who you are?

Melissa: Hopefully he's vanquished before then.

Outside Cole's Office

_Invisible Troxa walks out of the elevator and down the hall he walks into Cole's office _

Cole's Office

_He sees him talking to Melissa noticing a letter opener on the table he picks it up Cole sees it._

Cole: Mel watch out behind you

_Seeing it she orbs out before the letter opener gets her Cole gets a fire extinguisher out under his table and sprays Troxa he turns visible screaming._

Troxa: Well, well Belthazor concerting with the enemy I always knew you were a traitor wait till the source and the triad hear about this.

Cole: You could tell them but then I'll have to say how you tried to kill the charmed ones already and failed then we'd both be vanquished and you don't want that do you?

Troxa:First her then them then you.

_Troxa turns invisible and leaves closing the door behind him._

Prue's Office

_She's appraising the Winslow's collection._

Prue: This is a very good animal collection you have here Mr Winslow especially the snake.

_A guy with an Australian accent speaks._

Trevor: Why thanks Miss Halliwell and please call me Trevor yes the snake here's very old it's an original Black Snake Aborigine wood carving.

Prue: Wow they sound very dangerous.

Trevor: Not really Black Snake's aren't your known predator types they only attack if intimidated to protect themselves.

Prue: And what would you do if it attacked someone?

Trevor: Why catch it of course using a snake trap by luring them in with a ripping snake snack like a tiny Mickey mouse or a foggier.

Prue:Uh what did you say the cage was for again?

Trevor:Fortrapping snakes or any other varmints you might wanna get rid of.

Prue:Really?

Trevor: Yeah why do you ask?

Prue: Oh nothing you've just really helped me out with something.

Trevor: Oh right.

Prue: So I'll write up the evaluation report and send you a copy of it tomorrow and we should be good to go for the auction next week.

Trevor: Righto.

_They both get up and head for the door which Prue opens she shakes Trevor's hand._

Prue: I look forward to seeing you then Trevor.

Trevor: You to Miss Halliwell goodbye.

_He leaves walking down the hall behind an alcove Abbey takes close up photos of Prue._

Clubroom

_Phoebe walks up to the bar._

Phoebe:Abbey hi.

Abbey:Hi.

Phoebe:Have you seen Cole?

Abbey:Who?

Phoebe:Tall dark good looking district attorney?

_Abbey shakes her head. _

Phoebe No good okay how about an easy one where's Piper?

Abbey:Oh she's in Mel's room.

_She gives Abbey her coat._

Phoebe:Thanks.

Melissa's Room

_Piper's on the phone trying to call Dan's cell Phoebe walks in._

Phoebe:Oh I should've knocked I'm sorry I didn't know you were on the phone.

_Phoebe walks back out and closes the door._

Piper:Its okay you can back come in I can't do it anyway.

_Phoebe comes back into the room._

Phoebe: I'm so sorry to hear that.

_She switches the cordless off._

Phoebe:You okay sweetie?

_Piper walks out of the room Phoebe follows they head towards the bar._

Piper:No.

Phoebe: So by the look on your face I take it you didn't tell him.

Piper:I tried ringing him but the words wouldn't come out so I hung up.

Phoebe:Well you've gotta tell him sometime Piper you can't keep putting it of.

Piper: Yeah I know so you done your list.

_Phoebe takes some pieces of paper out of her purse and hands them to Piper. _

Phoebe Uh huh it's guys I mostly knew in New York.

_Piper looks at the papers. _

Piper:Wow you were busy in New York.

Phoebe:Yeah what about you?

_Piper shows her, her pieces of paper to._

Phoebe: Huh you didn't put Leo on there.

Piper: Why wouldn't I put Leo on there?

Phoebe: Because he's a past boyfriend.

Piper: Yeah and he's also an angel and a pinnacle of good of course he wouldn't be on there.

Phoebe: Okay I get you so now that we have mine and yours all we need now is.

_Prue walks up to them she's dressed different the girls look shocked_.

Phoebe: Prue wow you look different.

Piper:Very different trousers sneakers no backless top what's happened?

Prue:I'm just been prepared encase the demon attacks have you guys seen Andy yet he said he'd meet and discuss what's going on.

Piper:No Prue we haven't sis you really need to stop all this business about a demon stalking you.

Prue:Don't worry I will when I catch him.

Piper:Catch him how?

Prue: I laid a trap we're goanna get this demon and instead of vanquishing him like always we're goanna make him talk about the source and the triad.

Phoebe:So is this like a bear trap with big claws?

Prue:I cast a spell over a series of cydarite crystals.

_She holds up a crystal. _

Prue: Sort of creating a power grid with the Book of Shadows as bait.

Piper:And that works how?

Prue:Well the minute the demon steps into the grid this glows and he's zapped.

Piper:So whatever it is electrocuted.

Prue:Yeah well whatever demon.

Phoebe:Mmm hmm and what about human? Or feline you're goanna fry Kit.

Prue:Well Kit can't get in cause' I locked the attic door.

Piper:So Prue you've booby trapped our house.

Prue:Mmm hmm.

Phoebe:And again what if it's human?

Prue:It's not.

_She sees Andy. _

Prue: Now if you'll guys excuse me I've a life to lead.

_Prue walks away._

Piper:This is not good.

Phoebe:No it isn't and if she keeps this up we'll have to do a demon intervention.

_Andy's sitting at a table Prue walks up to him and they kiss._

Prue:Hey.

Andy:Hey how you doing?

Prue: Fine you?

_Abbey walks past seeing them._

Andy: Okay we're still trying to match up the finger prints on the mirrors but it's taking a long time.

Prue: Why doesn't anyone listen to me it's a demon I'm telling you.

Andy: Because I might not be up on this Wiccan game Prue but I do know a stalker when I see one and because I'm losing the girl I knew in high school you know the fun loving one the one who didn't have a care in the world.

Prue:Yeah well things change people change.

Andy: I know that what scares me.

Front Door

_Cole opens the front door he and Melissa walk in._

Cole:Why you doing this Mel you could've vanquished him yourself?

_He closes the front door she turns up the AC. _

Melissa: That's exactly why I'm doing this Cole if I had vanquished him they would have wanted to know how I did it when the Elders said they didn't know who it was that would've meant exposing you which I won't.

_They walk into the living room._

Melissa: Alright pick up that lamp and throw it on the floor we have to make it look like someone broke in again.

_Cole does so and drops it on the floor Melissa starts opening up some windows._

Melissa: Okay I'll open all the windows downstairs you do upstairs.

Cole: Right.

_He shimmers upstairs as she continues what she's doing._

Attic

_Cole shimmers in and opens the attic door and the windows walking over he sees Prue's notepad and picks it up seeing the Book of Shadows on its pedestal he goes over to it the book moves away as he steps into the trap and he gets zapped. _

Lounge

_Melissa hears something in the attic._

Melissa: Cole?

_She orbs up and sees him get zapped he morph's into Belthazor temporary then back into Cole and falls to the floor._

Attic

Melissa: (Worried) Oh my god Cole?

_Melissa runs over and strokes his head she notices the crystals lying around him._

Melissa: Oh, no.

Clubroom

_The crystal glows._

Andy:Prue what the hells that?

Prue:It worked my plan worked.

Andy:What worked? Prue wait up.

_Prue and Andy run over to Piper and Phoebe._

Prue:Alright it worked we've caught our demon let's go.

Hallway

_Prue Piper Phoebe and Andy walk in._

Prue:Okay we don't really know what demon this is so we'll have to go in attacking Andy stay down here Piper you freeze him and I'll tie him up.

Piper: Speaking of freezing it's freezing in here.

Phoebe:That's because every window in the house is open what kind of demon does that?

Prue:Who cares everybody got their sneakers on?

Piper:Yeah, yeah.

Prue:Alright.

_They run upstairs._

Attic

_Melissa hears the sister's come up the stairs fast._

Melissa: Oh, oh it's them listen Cole I have to disappear just tell them you thought someone had broke in here that's why up you're upstairs.

_She cloaks herself and passes them as they run in Prue turns on the light they see Cole lying there._

Piper:Cole?

Phoebe:What?

Prue:Wait it could be dangerous.

Phoebe:For god sakes Prue he looks really hurt.

Prue: Phoebe it's a trap for demon's you do the math.

_Phoebe kneels down beside Cole and rests his head on her knees. _

Phoebe: What you doing here?

Cole:I came by to see how you were doing.

Prue:So how did you get in and what you doing up here?

Cole:When I saw thefront door was unlocked and the all windows were open.

Phoebe:You thought someone had broken into the house again.

_Cole stands up. _

Cole:What happened? What's that?

Piper:Uhh!

Prue:It's a trap.

Cole:A what?

Hallway 

_Time has elapsed everyone is coming downstairs._

Phoebe:Cole I'm so sorry please forgive us.

Cole:I'll take that under advisement.

_Andy and a recently orbed in Melissa see what's happened to him._

Andy: Oh my god you okay?

Cole: No thanks to your girlfriend you really need to talk her lieutenant about the law and what happens to people who break it.

Phoebe:She panicked Prue wasn't thinking properly.

Prue:The hell I wasn't.

Cole:Do you know your traps the equivalent of having a loaded shot gun with a trip wire behind your front door? That's illegal I'm an ADA an officer of the court I could have you arrested.

Piper:Somebody turned on the AC why would they do that?

_Cole looks at Melissa and then them._

Cole:I'm outta here.

_He walks outside and Phoebe follows._

Porch

Phoebe:Cole wait I'm sorry we've just been under a lot pressure lately.

Cole:I'm just glad it wasn't you who did this to me.

_He leaves Phoebe picks up a parcel that's sitting on the porch and takes it inside._

Phoebe:How could you? How far you goanna let this obsession go Prue?

Prue:Listen Phoebe.

Phoebe:No Prue you listen you didn't nearly catch a demon you nearly killed a district attorney my district attorney.

Prue:How do you know we didn't catch a demon? Think about it Phoebe he's always around when something's going on I mean look at tonight.

Melissa: Oh come on Prue you don't think he was just looking out for you.

Phoebe:That's okay Mel I know what she's thinking she thinkshe's a plant trying to get close to me so he can kill us now is everyone a demon Prue? You're crazy right now.

Piper: Oh look here sis some nice flowers from Andy how sweet.

Andy: I never sent any flowers.

_Prue goes to open the package_.

Andy: No don't touch it.

_He uncovers the package slowly the flowers are covered in worms._

Prue:Oh!

Piper:Oh that's disgusting look out look out.

_Piper takes it outside._

Andy:Stay here I'll call Darryl.

_He leaves._

Phoebe:There's your demon Prue.

_Phoebe leaves._

Prue: Okay guy's that doesn't make sense why would someone send flowers with Andy's name on it?

Melissa:WellDarryl did say it only took a small thing to set them off.

Piper: Exactly maybe Phoebe's right and you're just not seeing the reality.

Prue:Piper my instincts are almost always right I have to trust them.

Piper:You have to trust them and I'm not saying you shouldn't but there other evils out there some of them even human.

Prescott Street

_Cole's sitting on his BMW convertible Troxa walks up to him._

Troxa:I warned you Belthazor.

Cole:Hold it Troxa cool your jets I came to apologise.

Troxa:Apologise for what?

Cole:Pissing you off for one thing I don't wanna always be looking over my shoulder for the rest of eternity you want the charmed one's and their descendant they're all yours.

Troxa:I don't trust you.

Cole:Fine just don't blame your failure on me to the source or the triad.

_Troxa starts to walk off and turns invisible._

Cole: By the way the key to getting them is in the Book of Shadows It's up in the attic.

Lounge

_Phoebe Piper and Andy are in the living room Phoebe's slamming shut all the windows._

Piper:Be careful.

Phoebe:You know what? I don't care I'm so mad at Prue right now its one thing to be obsessed but it's another thing to hurt innocent people.

Andy:She's only trying to look out for you Phoebe there is a triad demon after you.

Phoebe:I understand that Andy but it's not Cole.

Hallway

_Invisible Troxa opens the door and walks up the stairs._

Attic

_Prue and Melissa are closing windows Troxa walks in seeing Melissa and goes over to her Prue steps on some glass and sees Troxa's reflection in the mirror. _

Prue: Mel looks out.

_Melissa turns around Prue uses her power and he flies into the wall turning visible he looks angrily at Prue then pounces on Melissa with a knife and makes her fall back against the book which both crash to the fall she bangs Troxa's hand a few times realising the knife then punches him twice in the face seeing the trap behind her she throws him into it and he gets zapped._

Lounge

_Hearing something upstairs Phoebe and Andy Piper run up to the attic._

Attic

_Prue pulls one of the crystals out of the grid which stops zapping him Melissa gets anxious._

Melissa: Prue wait.

Prue:I want you to tell me everything you know about the triad who they are how they and the source plan to kill us answer me.

Troxa: You'll get nothing from me witch.

_Prue puts the crystal back in the grid and zaps him again Piper Phoebe and Andy walk in she pulls it away._

Troxa: My name's Troxa the source and the triad sent me to find the daughter of Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell and kill her before she could help you vanquish the source.

_He points his finger to Melissa._

Troxa: Her.

_The gang look at her shocked._

Phoebe: (Shocked) Mel's Leo and Piper's daughter?

Troxa: But I'm not the only agent the triad and source has sent after you or her there's another his name is Belthazor.

_Troxa's engulfed in flames and disappears in a hole in the floor._

Prue:Alright what the hell happened?

Phoebe:The triad or the source must've vanquished him.

Andy:So they know where you live now?

Phoebe: No they knew where he was all that matters he's gone right Piper, Piper?

_Piper's not listening she's looking at Melissa dumbstruck Melissa looks back._

Melissa: (Uneasy) I'd better go.

_Turning away she orbs out Piper leaves the room._

Prue: Okay that's a shocker.

Phoebe: A major one hey what you doing?

_Prue goes over and picks the Book of Shadows up and starts flipping through the pages they follow her._

Prue: Looking up the demon we have to acknowledge him he did attack us after all.

Phoebe: Are you crazy we've just thought out Mel's are niece I think that pales in compassion don't you?

Prue: Not if the source or the triad send another demon like Troxa or Belthazor to attack us we can worry about Mel later.

_She stumbles across Troxa._

Prue: Got him Troxa an invisible demon his weakness is his ectoplasmic biochemistry is sensitive to cold may become partially visible wait a sec if someone hadn't turned on the AC opened up all the windows and made it freezing in here I'd never have seen him.

Phoebe: Mel did it?

Andy: Mel is you sure?

Phoebe: It's gotta be Cole said he came here because he saw all the windows open.

Andy: Yeah but if Mel wanted to do that she would've orbed in I mean why open the front door and this one it doesn't make sense.

Prue: It does if your covering your tracks make it look like someone else broke in.

Phoebe: Whoa Prue wait a sec I just saw something go back a page.

_She does so and they see an entry on Belthazor._

Andy: Belthazor beware this demonic soldier of fortune both powerful and dangerous he's destroyed countless witches innocents and demons as sinister as he's intelligent he's not to be trusted Belthazor's known abilities include throwing energy balls shimmering from place to place and conjuring athame's but his powers are not limited to those capabilities there's no known way to defeat him so Belthazor should be avoided at all costs.

Prue: He's upper level? Right that means we'll need his flesh to get him.

Phoebe:So Troxa was right there is somebody else out there to get us.

Prue:Well at least we know who he is now.

Andy: Which means your safe for now so I'll see you two tomorrow you goanna be alright?

Prue: Of course love you.

_They kiss._

Andy: Love you too.

_He leaves._

Phoebe:Soyou goanna be able to get some rest now?

Prue:No way I'm too wired besides my report on the Winslow collections due tomorrow.

_Phoebe picks up Prue's notebook and sees Cole's name written on it._

Phoebe:Cole?

Prue:Right well I had to fill in something.

Phoebe:Do you think you could call Cole tomorrow and apologise to him?

Prue:Sure.

Lounge

_Sitting on the couch Prue's writing up her report on the Winslow collection she picks up her cup of coffee Prue doesn't notice Abbey come up behind her and gag her mouth with chloroform the boiling hot coffee spills onto her eyes burning them Prue passes out._

Kitchen Monday Ninth December

_Phoebe's there Piper comes in._

Phoebe: Hey sis how's you doing?

Piper: Not good especially when you find out the person who you thought was your friend from the future is actually your daughter.

Phoebe: Yeah I know me and Prue can't believe it either.

Piper: I mean I'm just in a stable relationship with a great guy and then I find out I have a daughter from another guy I can't even be with how's that possible?

Phoebe: I don't know maybe white lighters and witches are allowed to be together in the future.

Piper: So where does that leave Dan and me?

Phoebe: It leaves you both in a very complicated situation one you'll have to sort out.

Piper: But what do I do in the mean time? I've got to meet A1 this afternoon which means going to the club.

Phoebe: Well you have to go Piper you can't avoid her she's your daughter.

Piper: Thanks for reminding me Phoebe.

Phoebe: What? I'm just saying alright besides my grudge lists there and I wanna go over it.

Piper: Why?

Phoebe: Because there's so many things that don't add up the broken mirrors the dead flowers the stuff that's missing.

Piper:Are you obsessing now? It's over we were wrong.

Phoebe:I know but those aren't demonic things they're things a stalker might do like what Morris said.

Piper:Well he and Andy have all the information we gave them they'll figure it out.

Phoebe: Yeah okay let's go is Prue still sleeping?

Piper:Her beds made up and her cars not here maybe she went to Buckland's.

Phoebe: You sure it's really early is Buckland's even open yet? I'm goanna call her.

_Phoebe dials Prue's cell._

Basement

_Prue's tied up in a chair Abbey's there Prue's phone rings Abbey flips up the switch._

Phoebe:It's me I'm just checking in where are you?

Abbey:I'm in my car.

_The phone starts breaking up._

Phoebe:Hello? Prue I can barely hear you.

Abbey:Yeah I'm fine honey I'll see you later love you.

_She puts the flap down._

Kitchen

Phoebe:She sounds fine to me.

Piper:Okay.

Phoebe:Okay let's go.

Basement

_Abbey hears them leave._

Abbey:Bye, bye it's just you and me now Prue your sisters are gone.

_Abbey puts smelling salts under Prue's nose she wakes up her visions blurred._

Prue:What do you want?

_Abbey takes off her work shirt revealing Grams necklace around her neck._

Abbey: Oh Prue isn't it obvious what I want?

_She puts on Prue's good luck shirt._

Abbey: I wanna be you what no way to come back? No confident "I'm the queen of the world" retort huh?

_Prue realises who it is._

Prue:Abbey?

Abbey:No you're wrong Abbey's gone forever she's a loser and you're a winner now I'm goanna be a winner too once I take care of you.

_She puts on a black wig of hair and looks like Prue._

Abbey: Did you like the dead roses I sent you? Do you even know I was the one who broke into your house? I have to be you oh I love wearing your clothes your things makes me wanna be you even more beautiful successful loved by men even if we do pick up the wrong guys.

Prue:Andy's not the wrong guy.

Abbey:Oh yes he is he's a cop and cops aren't good I can do better than him.

_She picks up a gun._

Abbey: Without you around now I've just one last question the other night I was here.

_Prue starts untying her hands using her power _

Abbey: When I was running away from you how the hell did you manage throw me through that door?

Prue:Like this.

_Prue squints her eyes and Abbey flies across the room getting up she uses her power again and pushes furniture on top of her Abbey gets up Prue hears and breaks a window with her power she stumbles up the stairs._

Clubroom

_Coming downstairs Phoebe are Piper talking over by the bar Melissa cleaning it up sees them they see her also._

Melissa: (Uneasy) Oh hi sorry about the bar I couldn't sleep so I ended cleaning it up.

Phoebe: Yeah we couldn't sleep either.

Melissa: (Upset) Listen I know you've a lot questions you want answering and if I could tell you them I would but I can't I only hope you can accept my sincere apologies and find it in your hearts somehow to forgive me for lying to you.

_Phoebe comes forward and hugs her._

Phoebe: Of course we forgive you sweetie we know how hard it must've been for you keeping it a secret so long.

Melissa: It was very hard when I first saw you all I just wanted to hug and kiss you but I knew I couldn't because my job was to help you three vanquish the source and then go back to the future without you finding out who I really was.

_The phone rings Piper answers it._

Piper:P three.

Darryl:Hey Piper where's Prue? I can't reach her anywhere at the manor on her cell.

Piper:That's weird we just talked to her on her cell why what's going on?

Darryl: Andy and I got a match up with the finger prints we got at your house.

Piper:You did who?

Darryl:Abbey your bartender the one off of your list.

Piper:Abbey? Wait why would Abbey wanna hurt Prue?

Phoebe: Abbey's hurt Prue?

Piper:Hold on.

Lockeroom

_Phoebe Piper and Melissa go into the locker room and opens Abbey's locker Piper pulls out some photos and a book._

Phoebe:Oh my god that's Prue's perfume and her cosmetics she lost and a wine glass? Why would Abbey have that?

Melissa: She'd have it if Aunt Prue drank out of it.

_Piper flips through the photos they're all pictures of Prue._

Piper:(reading from the notebook) October twenty seventh eight o one Prue leaves the house gets into car I love the way she walks so confident in control.

Phoebe:Enters dry cleaners smiling the sun catches her hair so beautiful.

Piper:Pages and pictures...

_Phoebe touches a photo and has a premonition of Abbey shooting Prue in the kitchen. _

Melissa: What did you see?

Phoebe:Abbey killing Prue at the manor.

_Phoebe and Piper start running out the room._

Melissa: No wait take my hands I can orb us there faster.

_They do so and she orbs them to the manor._

Hallway

_Prue's hiding in a closet. Abbey walks into the dining room holding her gun she continues into the hallway and goes near the closet Prue's hiding in seeing her Prue squints her eyes and flings her against a table Abbey gets up._

Abbey: Come out here.

_Prue runs out and tackles Abbey she shoots a few bullets at her Prue ducks trying to escape them Abbey pushes her against a wall Prue hits her and pushes her onto the floor she finds her way into the kitchen _

Kitchen

_Abbey follows Prue and points her gun at her._

Hallway

_Andy rushes in through the front door and shouts out to Prue._

Andy: (Shouting) Prue where are you?

_Hearing something he runs into the kitchen._

Kitchen

_He sees Abbey there with the gun he points his gun at her._

Andy: Alright Abbey put your gun down it's the police.

_Turning round she fires a bullet at him he ducks then tackles her she pushes Andy of her then turns round and fires at Prue the bullet travels in slow motion Melissa orbs in with Phoebe and Piper she freezes Abbey and picks up the bullet halfway._

Phoebe:Okay we're here.

Piper:Everything's goanna be okay everything's goanna be great as soon as I fire her.

_Prue uses her power and Abbey flies into a cupboard._

Phoebe:Nice feel better now?

Prue:Yeah I'm getting there.

Piper:Alright shake it off.

Cole's Office

Melissa: So my covers blown they know who I am thanks to Troxa.

Cole: How did they take it?

Melissa: Shocked at first but there getting used to it.

Cole: At least you don't have to lie to them anymore.

Melissa: No but the source and the triad know who I am so I'll have to be careful there to.

Cole: There you're family Mel they wouldn't let anything happen to you.

Melissa: I know listen Cole you'd better watch your back they know about you to not you, you I mean Belthazor Troxa told them before he was vanquished which means they'll come after you now.

Cole: Right thanks wait a sec why are you telling me all this?

Melissa: Because deep down inside you're really a good man Cole Turner and doesn't deserve to be vanquished.

_She leaves him stunned._

Clubroom

_A1 are playing caught in the middle Prue Phoebe and Andy are sitting by the bar their new bartender Melissa brings over there drinks Prue gives her a tip._

Prue:Well, well look at you in your new uniform.

Phoebe: Yeah Mel it suits you.

Melissa: (Smiling) Thanks it's different from being a doctor but it's not like I haven't worked behind the bar before.

Andy: And it gives you money of your own so you're not borrowing of them anymore.

Melissa: Oh of course.

Prue: That's not the only thing she's doing Mel's installing an alarm system in the house dead bolts on all the doors a safe for our personal affects and a high gate round the side of the garden.

Phoebe: We definitely know where she got that talent from.

_Melissa laughs._

Prue: Yeah she's also got Gram's old sewing room as her own bedroom now.

Andy: That must be great not sleeping in the backroom anymore.

Melissa: Oh it is believe me not that I'm ungrateful to Piper letting me stay here but the room was so small and the couch was so cramp and my back was killing me that didn't do my posture any good.

Andy: Well at least you don't have to worry about that anymore.

Phoebe:No all we have to worry about now is Belthazor

Prue:I agree.

_Prue sees Cole walk down the stairs. _

Prue: But first I think you should worry about him.

_Phoebe turns around and sees Cole._

Phoebe:You don't like him do you?

Prue:No I don't really know him do you?

Phoebe:No not as well as I'd like to actually I think I'm goanna go see what I can do about that.

Melissa: Go for it Phoebe.

_She smiles at her and goes over to Cole._

Phoebe:So still friends?

Cole:I hope we're more than that.

Phoebe:Do you? Prove it.

_Cole pulls her closer they kiss._

Halliwell Manor Piper's Bedroom

_Piper's talking to Dan on the phone._

Dan: So everything's okay?

Piper: We got the stalker Prue's safe how about you?

Dan: Good Jenny's alright so are her parents?

Piper: (Uneasy) Great?

Dan: You okay Piper you sound a little off?

Piper: No Dan I'm fine I just wanted to talk to you.

Dan: Okay.

_She continues talking to him as the camera fades out._

The End


End file.
